Últimas palabras
by Yaliachan
Summary: Bueno chicos. Aquí les dejo un pequeño fic sobre RivaillexMikasa. Sé que no a todos os gusta esta pareja, pero a mi personalmente me fascinan ambos y creo que pegan mucho. Pasad y leed. Si os gusta no dudéis en dejarme review para saber si debo continuar la historia o no. Muchos besitos a todos :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre Shingeki No Kyojin. He de decir que no sé si será solo un One-Shot o si tendrá alguna continuación, supongo que según la acogida del público. He de decir que me encanta la pareja de Rivaille x Mikasa. Sé que todos prefieren que quede con Eren puesto que ella está obsesionada con él y todo eso, peeeeeeeero, para mi gusto pega muy bien con el capitán, aunque bueno, el autor decidirá a quién complacer jaja **

**La canción que me ha acompañado a la hora de escribir del fic es una que pertenece a la OST del anime, concretamente se llama: Mika Kobayashi - Bauklötze. Es muy bonita y creo que con las escenas que he recreado en mi mente queda muy bien.  
**

**Sin enrollarme más. Espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews expresándome vuestras opiniones y sobre si debo continuarlo o no. Disfrutadlo mucho y ya nos leemos :3**

* * *

Más tarde, después de la cena y el toque de queda, el baño si tocaba baño y las risas nocturnas, cuando la habitación se quedaba en silencio, Mikasa le observaba. Existían normas en contra de eso, una mujer no podía visitar la habitación de los hombres, pero a ella no le importaba. Con una aparición deambulaba la sala de forma silenciosa hasta llegar a la cama de Eren, en donde cada noche le veía dormir. Era el único momento en el que podía mirarle tranquilamente sin que el joven le soltara algún reproche o huyera de su presencia. E igual que todas las noches, el capitán Rivaille la observaba desde la puerta. Pero no le importaba, si quería castigarla, que lo hiciera. Para ella, estos momentos de paz junto a Eren era lo mejor que le pasaba.

Salió de la habitación con los mismos silenciosos movimientos con los que había entrado, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Podía notar la penetrante mirada del capitán en su espalda y como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedes entrar ahí sin permiso.

Mikasa no le respondió, sino que se dispuso a irse cuando notó que el capitán la cogía del brazo para girarla y estamparla contra la pared con brusquedad a la vez que apoyaba su cuerpo contra el de ella y se acercaba a su rostro.

-No me has escuchado, mocosa. No puedes estar aquí… Y por tu bien, más te vale que no te vuelvas a encontrar merodeando por los pasillos. – le susurró al oído, cosa que la hizo estremecerse de nuevo.

- ¿Podría soltarme ya, por favor? – le apremió una incómoda Mikasa al notar la enorme cercanía del capitán con ella.

Con cuidado para no asustarla, Rivaille extendió la mano y le acaricio la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Notaba como se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada. Era demasiado preciosa para ser real. Notaba como el deseo le invadía el cuerpo. Siguió trazando su mandíbula con los dedos hasta detenerse en su labio inferior que se abrió ante el contacto. Sin más preámbulos se apartó de ella y marchándose como si el demonio lo persiguiera.

Apenas era de madrugada cuando Mikasa se despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido un mal sueño y no podía dormirse de nuevo a causa del gran realismo de este. Resignada, decidió que era hora de levantarse, asearse e ir a entrenar.  
Todavía quedaban un par de horas para el amanecer, pero no le importó. Siempre era un buen momento para entrenar. Debía hacerlo, debía ser más fuerte por Eren…  
Miro estrellado cielo a la vez que sus pensamientos vagaban hacia el muchacho. ¿Por qué siempre la rechazaba? Ella solo quería cuidarle, estar junto a él, en las buenas y en las malas…

-¡Ackerman!

El corazón de Mikasa enloqueció al escuchar su voz a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar las caricias de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué hace fuera de su cama a estas horas, Ackerman?

La muchacha apenas podía mantenerle la mirada, por lo cual giró el rostro para esconderlo en su bufanda roja.

-No podía dormir, señor… Por lo que decidí salir a entrenar un rato.

-¿Entrenar tan temprano? Hmmmh… entonces no te importará que sea yo quien te entre, ¿verdad?

Mikasa le miró sorprendida. Su rostro no detonaba ninguna emoción. Inexpresivo al igual que siempre se puso en posición de defensa a la vez que la incitaba a atacarle.

La joven no dudo ni un segundo y con movimientos ágiles comenzó a atacar al capitán que esquivaba sus golpes rápidamente. Los movimientos de Mikasa eran torpes y bruscos comparados con los del él, que eran gráciles y acompasados. Cualquiera que viera su _pequeña danza_ sentiría envidia.

Sin saberlo muy bien cómo, Mikasa pilló desprevenido a su capitán, por lo que aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que se encogiera de dolor. Satisfecha intentó apartarse de él a la vez que miraba su rostro y veía una enorme sonrisa. _**¡Mierda! La había pillado.**_  
Con un movimiento tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta, la derribó al suelo quedando con las rodillas en su costado y con el puño a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Sorprendida tal y como estaba fue incapaz de moverse hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación. No pensaba perder, no así. Dándole un rodillazo en la espalda le sacó de encima a la vez que era ella quien se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él tomándole por la camisa y apretando el puño sobre su mejilla.

-Pum… Gané.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no se lo esperaba. El capitán la cogió por la nuca a la vez que comenzaba a besarla con fiereza.  
Todavía más sorprendida que antes, dejó caer el puño.  
Las caricias expertas del capitán la hacían estremecer y no pudo más, se dejó llevar a la deriva.

La sensación de ese cuerpo tan sólido contra el suyo era tan increíble que no pudo evitar aferrarse a sus hombros, ansiosa y desesperada por seguir saboreándolo. La lengua de Rivaille jugueteaba con la suya. Por Dios, el capitán sabía besar…

Un momento… ¿Estaba besando al capitán?  
De un golpe preciso le separó de su boca a la vez que le veía retorcerse de dolor bajo ella. Con una gran furia quería seguir golpeándolo hasta matarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. De nuevo se encontró aprisionada entre el suelo y su capitán que le sujetaba las muñecas por encima de su cabeza a la vez que inmovilizaba sus piernas.  
Con fiereza atrapó sus labios de nuevo. La besaba con una pasión descontrolada, dejando salir al animal salvaje de su interior.  
Sin poder resistirse más, Mikasa dejó de forcejear y se dejó llevar. El capitán al notarlo, soltó sus muñecas y comenzó a acariciar su costado e ir bajando hacia el interior de su rodilla para sujetarla fuertemente contra él a la vez que profundizaba el beso.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, eran libres, ambos. Sin ataduras, sin remordimientos, solo ellos y esa pasión desenfrenada.

El aire comenzó a faltarles, por lo que se separaron con deliberada lentitud mirándose a los ojos.

Había magia en ese beso. Ambos lo sabían.

El capitán fue a besarla una vez más pero al parecer lo pensó mejor y se alejó de ella rápidamente.

-El entrenamiento ha terminado.

Y con esas simples palabras se alejó de allí dejando a una Mikasa confundida, enfadada, sorprendida, rabiosa y sobre todas esas cosas… excitada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La verdad es que no me esperaba para nada la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic. En algunas reviews ha habido gente que ha salido "descontenta" porque no les agrada mucho el Rivalle x Mikasa. Lo entiendo, en un principio yo también lo detestaba con toda mi alma porque siempre quería que ella terminara con Eren. Pero, a medida que iba leyendo más fanfics y viendo más imágenes y doujinshi sobre ellos, pues pensé: Oye, no quedan tan mal juntos. Sinceramente creo que nos equivocamos bastante al juzgarles como "perfectos", creo que el autor no quiere darnos esa imagen sobre ellos, sino una bien distinta. En mi opinión ambos son personas que han sufrido muchísimo y que debido a ello han ocultado sus sentimientos hacia las personas (excepto Mikasa, que adora a Eren como si no hubiera nada más) y que se muestran fríos, sin compasión, crueles… Es realmente una faceta muy curiosa, es decir, cómo el ser humano es capaz de enterrar sentimientos tan bonitos como la amistad o el compañerismo simplemente por no sufrir, un acto muy egoísta, ¿no creéis? Por eso mismo pienso que deberíamos darles una oportunidad, a ambos, para mostrar que son personas que sienten, temen y luchan. Espero que con mis fics pueda conseguir que tengáis un poco de empatía hacia ellos y podáis comprenderles mejor. Sin más preámbulos después de todo este rollo, espero que disfrutéis de la pequeña continuación y que no olvidéis darme reviews con vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos pronto. **_

En el ambiente se respiraba una tensión inigualable. Desde hacía varios días los entrenamientos se habían intensificado hasta tal punto que al llegar la noche todos caían completamente rendidos en sus catres.  
El día en el cual volverían al campo de batalla estaba muy cerca. Otra expedición más en donde la mitad de los soldados perderían la vida o quedarían incapacitados para pelear, otra expedición más en donde cientos de familias tendrían alguien a quien llorar cuando regresaran, otra expedición más en la que la vida de la humanidad estaba en sus manos…

No, no iba a fallar, no podía volver a fallar. Les protegería, no volvería a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Nunca más. Su equipo había perecido bajo su mando. La Mujer Titan los había masacrado sin apenas esforzarse. Todo porque él no había estado junto a ellos para protegerles...

En estos momentos, cuando la noche caía y quedaba completamente solo en la penumbra de su habitación no podía evitar recordar. Recordaba a sus compañeros, recordaba a los caídos, recordaba su vida, sus sueños, sus metas… pero sobre todo, se recordaba a sí mismo. Recordaba su promesa: _**los protegeré a todos, no importa lo que pase.**_Recordaba muy bien esas palabras que no había cumplido. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no podía permitirse el romper esa promesa… Esta vez los protegería a todos, esta vez… _la_ protegería con su propia vida…

Y por fin, el fatídico día llego. Montados en sus caballos se disponían a salir fuera de las murallas. Una vez más se disponían a disfrutar de la libertad y del inmenso mundo extendiéndose ante su vista. A pesar de que el Sol calentaba desde lo alto del cielo, podía verse un cúmulo negro de nubes en el oeste que amenazaba con romper la pequeña _paz _de la que disfrutaban.

Mikasa odiaba la lluvia. La odiaba desde ese mismo día en el que aquellos ladrones mataron a sus padres. Ese acto cruel la había marcado. Se encontraba sola en el mundo hasta que apareció él… Eren era su pequeño sol particular. Ese muchacho la había llenado de vida y le había dado una razón para existir.  
La calidez de esos sentimientos la envolvió a la vez que hundía el rostro en su bufanda mientras aprovechaba para mirarle con ternura y calidez.

−Eren…

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se cruzó con la del capitán Rivaille que se encontraba al lado opuesto del muchacho. Sonrojada por lo que había ocurrido días atrás, apartó la mirada y se dispuso a adelantarse para así no verle.  
Era una actitud infantil por parte de ella, pero no le importó. Ahora mismo prefería no estar en su presencia. Cuando estaba junto a él, la mujer en su interior luchaba por liberarse, luchaba por salir y saltar sobre el capitán, luchaba por abrazarlo y besarlo, por notar sus duros músculos en sus brazos y sus suaves caricias contra su piel…

−Ah…De nuevo estos pensamientos… −completamente resignada ante el giro inesperado de su mente, levantó el rostro hacia el cielo a la vez que veía las hermosas nubes negras arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas.

−¡TITAN DE 10 METROS A LAS 2 Y OTRO A LAS 5!

El pánico se reflejó en el rostro de sus compañeros. Era inevitable que algo como esto sucediera, al fin y al cabo estaban fuera de las murallas. De acuerdo a los planes, cabalgaron hasta el bosque más cercano, a unos 100 metros desde la posición en la que se encontraban.  
Con movimientos ágiles subieron a los árboles a la vez que buscaban un lugar seguro en el que pararse. Desde la altura observaban como los titanes se habían concentrado a sus pies buscando la manera de escalar y atraparles.

Eren sintió asco. Por culpa de ellos tenían que vivir como ganado entre esas murallas, por culpa de ellos tenían miedo, por culpa de ellos había perdido a sus padres y a todas las personas que le importaban. Ya no le quedaba nada, no le quedaba nadie… Lo único que le mantenía en pie era su determinación de acabar con todos ellos.

−Los mataré… los mataré a todos. No quedará ni uno…

−Eren… ¿estás bien…? – una preocupada Mikasa se acercó a él.

−No me toques, Mikasa. Basta… basta de cuidarme. – Eren apretaba los puños con fuerza. Notaba como las uñas se incrustaban en las palmas de sus manos y como la sangre comenzaba a salir.− Basta de ser mi sombra, de estar todo el día conmigo… Simplemente basta, sé cuidarme, sé mantenerme vivo…

− ¡Eren…! – el rostro de Mikasa mostraba dolor. Dolor por sus palabras, dolor por su actitud, dolor por separarse de él… Pero ante todo, dolor porque sus palabras eran verdad.

La lluvia les vino encima. _De nuevo llueve, ¿eh?... _Sentía su corazón agitado. Estaba intranquila y ansiosa. Ella solo deseaba protegerle, ¿tanto le costaba verlo? No necesitaba nada más solo que la dejara permanecer a su lado.

De pronto, un relámpago alcanzó la rama en la que Eren se encontraba. El rostro de Mikasa palideció al ver como el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho caía encima de la multitud de Titanes a sus pies. Sin pensarlo aunque fuera una vez, se tiro al vacío a la vez que cogía a Eren por el torso segundos antes de caer en la boca de un titán.  
Gracias a Dios había conseguido pillarle, pero, el peso del muchacho junto a su peso y el impacto de cogerle le habían fracturado un hombro, por lo cual notaba como sus fuerzas se desvanecían a la vez que el cuerpo caía de su lastimado hombro.

−¡EREN!

Con movimientos tan rápidos que ninguno de los soldados fue capaz de ver, Rivaille cogió el cuerpo de Eren a la vez que subía a una rama cercana en donde lo dejaba junto a Jean y Armin.

− ¡ESCUCHADME CON ATENCIÓN! Quiero que les adentréis en el bosque y que luego rápidamente salgáis, montéis sobre vuestros caballos y volváis a la Muralla. No está lejos y podréis conseguirlo fácilmente. No miréis atrás, no importa lo que pase. Cabalgad lo más deprisa que podáis y poneos a salvo… ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de contradecirle. Uno a uno fueron adentrándose en el bosque para distraerles y volver al cabo de los minutos para montar en sus caballos.

−Armin, Jean… Coged a Eren. Lleváoslo de aquí, que le atienda Hanji y un grupo de médicos especializados nada más llegar. Proteged a Eren con vuestra vida, ¿entendido?

−¡SI, SEÑOR! –respondieron al unísono.

−Bien, ahora solo me faltas tú… −dijo el capitán a la vez que miraba a Mikasa enganchada de una rama, con el equipo tridimensional roto y sin gas, además de un hombro dislocado.

Estudiando la situación, se dispuso a buscar una la manera más afectiva para salvarla. Finalmente dio con ella, se adentraría en las ramas más altas a pesar de que pudiera quedar enganchado y cortaría las ligaduras que la ataban. Tendría apenas una milésima de segundo antes de que cayera al vacío y la devoraran. A pesar de la complejidad del plan, sabía que no había otra.

Rápidamente, siguiendo su plan mental se dispuso a llevarlo a cabo. Cortó las ligaduras a la vez que Mikasa caía. No pudo cogerla, simplemente fue _demasiado lento… _

Notó su cuerpo caer al vacío y como segundos antes de impactar contra el suelo un titán la cogía apretando su dolorido cuerpo a la vez que intentaba metérsela en la boca. Era su fin, ya no podía huir… De pronto notó como el envoltorio que la sostenía se rompía y volvía a caer en la profunda oscuridad.

Cuando despertó se notaba aturdida y desorientada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía el cuerpo entumecido y húmedo por la lluvia. Abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Dónde estaba? Era un pequeño claro, ennegrecido por la cantidad de árboles que lo rodeaban dándole un aspecto de ensueño. Intentando incorporarse notó su hombro vendado y entablillado con barro seco.

−Ya has despertado…

Y ahí estaba _él._ Con el corazón golpeándole a mil apartó la mirada. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué no se había salvado? Ella era un simple soldado raso… pero él… Él era el capitán, todo dependía de él… TODOS dependían de él. ¿Por qué? Simplemente por qué estaba junto a ella en un momento como este, a punto de morir, ambos…

−Escúchame… Quiero cojas el equipo y salgas de aquí. No quiero réplicas, no quiero quejas, no quiero nada… Simplemente escucha a tu capitán y lárgate. – dichas estas palabras sus inexpresivos ojos se volvieron…dulces.

La miró con dulzura a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro con la palma de la mano. Su piel estaba fría y blanca como el mármol. Sin lugar a dudas _la_ protegería. Era joven, tenía un brillante futuro por delante… Algún día se casaría, tendría una familia, hijos… Un esposo que la amara y la deseara, igual que él.

−Capitán, podemos huir ambos… no hace falta… no…yo…

Pero sus replicas y sus quejas fueron calladas por los cálidos labios del capitán. La besó con ternura, la besó con amor, la besó de la misma manera en que un hombre besa a una mujer sabiendo que jamás se volverían a ver… Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Saboreó su cálido aliento a la vez que gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Se puso el equipo tridimensional y le miró por última vez antes de ver como una horda de titanes se dirigían al claro del bosque. Con el corazón en la mano se alejó de allí…

−Ah… Esa mocosa… Juré que la protegería, juré que la salvaría… Ten, una buena vida, Mikasa.

Y dichas estas palabras los titanes se abalanzaron contra él.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola a hola! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? No sé si en otros lugares también existirá pero aquí en España el dí fueron los días de Reyes, no es una fiesta que yo celebre pero sé que mucha gente sí, por lo que no podía no mencionarlo. Bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Todos sabemos que iba a ser un One-Shot, pero como parece ser que os ha gustado, pues lo continuo. Si queréis que siga mucho más dejadme reviews porque así sabré qué hacer y me animaré a tener nuevas ideas en mi rebuscada mente. Hay cosas que aclararé en el siguiente capítulo para que no quede nada en el aire. Así que preparad vuestras mentes y a leer. Disfrutadlo mucho y no olvidéis de dejarme vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Ah, la canción que estaba escuchando en mi "momento de inspiración" fue la de Inishie no Mahou y Kizuna, ambas de la banda sonora de Fairy Tail, sé que no tiene que ver con SNK, pero a mi me gusta mezclar jiji**_

_**¡Muchos besitos!**_

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde aquel fatídico accidente. Gracias a Dios no hubo bajas, excepto la del Capitán Rivaille. Ningún miembro del conseja era capaz de comprender como una simple panda de mocosos había sido capaz de sobrevivir y que un veterano saldado hubiera sido aniquilado por unos cuantos titanes…

No tenían ninguna respuesta posible, por lo que prefirieron no dar mucha explicación a la prensa. El capitán había actuado por su cuenta al llevarlos a esa expedición, aunque fuera a pocos metros del muro y gracias a su "estupidez" lo habían matado. Era así de simple. Todos los miembros se lavaron las manos y adjudicaron su muerte a un error.

Se celebró un funeral, digno de un miembro del estado en el cual participaron todos los altos cargos, incluso el Rey.

Desde que habían vuelto de ese pequeño experimento ninguno había vuelto a hablar sobre lo que pasó. Estaban demasiado afectados y evitaban tocar el tema, puesto que de una forma u otra se sentía culpables. Las cosas habían vuelto a ser más o menos como antes. Cada día entrenaban y se preparaban para una guerra mucho mayor. No había tiempo que perder y todos lo sabían.

A pesar de haber pasado prácticamente dos meses de la muerte del capitán, Mikasa se negaba a creerlo. En las solitarias noches cuando se encontraba en su cama, soñaba con despertar y volver a verle. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol bañaba su rostro, se daba cuenta de que eso nunca iba a suceder.  
Estaba más agotada que nunca, odiaba admitirlo, pero su muerte la había dejado más conmocionada de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. Había pasado tanto tiempo y no había ido a visitar su tumba ni una sola vez como hicieron el resto de sus compañeros. No se sentía con fuerza porque sabía que en cuanto fuera allí todo sería una realidad de la cual no podría escapar. Pero era algo que debía asumir… Ese mismo día, Mikasa iría a verle, por última vez.

El astro Rey brillaba en lo alto del despejado cielo. Mikasa avanzó a paso lento, no quería apresurarse, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Nunca en su vida imaginó que la muerte de alguien como Rivaille iba a afectarla, al fin y al cabo las únicas personas que le importaron en su vida ya estaban muertas, mientras que el resto tenía su propia vida… Por mucho que Mikasa intentara entrar en la vida de Eren sabía que era imposible. Él no la pertenecía y aunque su único propósito fuera cuidarle, sabía que algún día tendría que dejarlo marchar. Cuanto antes mejor…  
Finalmente llegó a la tumba del capitán. Estaba adornada con coronas de flores y velas. Nunca imaginó que tanta gente sintiera aprecio por él, al fin y al cabo no era una persona muy agradable y que sintiera apego por otros… Resignada, depositó el ramo de flores silvestres que fue recogiendo en su caminata.

−Si te soy sincera no sé porqué estoy aquí…

−Porque te negabas a aceptar que había muerto.

Cuando escuchó su voz, Mikasa creyó morir. Su corazón martilleaba a mil por hora y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Aquello no era real, ella lo sabía. Cuando sus padres murieron muchas veces creía escucharlos, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Era algún juego de su conciencia por mantener vivo el recuerdo.

De pronto notó como alguien la cogía de un brazo y la giraba. Y así fue como le vio… Aunque… ¿Realmente era él? Ese hombre que tenía la misma voz que su capitán llevaba el pelo más largo y una gruesa barba cubría su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas y heridas, además de llevar ropa de campesino. Pero al mirarle a los ojos no dudó ni por un instante que fuera él. Esa mirada… no podía ser la de nadie más. Con esa expresión tan sombría, tan autoritaria… Era él, sin lugar a dudas.

Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos sin tener ninguna intención de parar. ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo sabía, simplemente lo hacía…

−Eh, mocosa… Deja de llorar y llévame de vuelta a casa.

− ¿Disculpe?

−Ya me has oído, quiero volver a casa… Fui al antiguo edificio de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero no había nadie allí, por lo que supuse que estabais en un nuevo escondite protegiendo a Eren… Como no sabía llegar pues tuve que venir a "mi tumba" a esperar a alguien y mira que bien, por fin has llegado – le dijo con la misma expresión con la que explicaba las órdenes a un tonto.

Mikasa seguía mirándole asombrada. Quería contestarle a todo lo que le había dicho, pero fue incapaz. No pudo emitir ningún sonido. Por suerte había dejado de llorar, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mientras se disponía se dispuso a llevar al "nuevo cuartel"…

Una vez llegaron todos tuvieron la misma reacción que ella. Algunos como Historia o Armin lloraban de alegría a ver a su capitán vivo. Hanji se abalanzó contra él dándole un gran abrazo ante la mirada atónita de todos que no podían creerse que tuviera tales confianzas con el capitán y mucho menos que él lo aceptara sin rechistar. Erwin le dio la bienvenida a la vez que le estrechaba la mano gentilmente.  
Aunque parezca mentira, ninguno de ellos dudo ni por un instante que estuviera muerto, todos sabían que era imposible… El cabo era un hueso duro de roer y unos simples titanes no iban a derrotarlo.  
Tras todos los formalismos decidieron dejarle solo, para asearse y descansar, al fin y al cabo llevaba casi dos meses fuera y debía de estar fatigado. Todas las respuestas las daría a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Mikasa estaba nerviosa. Daba vueltas en su cama. Miró el reloj en la pared del fondo, las 02:00 de la madrugada y ella aun despierta. En apenas unas horas tendría que volver a entrenar por lo que esas pocas horas de descanso eran cruciales. Pero aun así, siguió sin poder conciliar el sueño. Decidió levantarse.  
Caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos como si fuera un espectro. No tenía rumbo fijo, simplemente pensó que una vuelta por los corredores le daría sueño, pero se equivocó. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al ala oeste del edificio en donde dormían sus superiores. Se paró ante la puerta del cabo y abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido para entrar en la habitación.

Rivaille no podía creerse lo que veía. Alguien tenía la osadía de entrar en su habitación sin permiso. Al darse la vuelta para encarar al intruso vio a una tímida Mikasa con apenas una camiseta como pijama mirándole sonrojada. Ese modelito apenas conseguía tapar un poco de sus muslos dejando a la vista sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Notó un calor en su entrepierna y no le cupo la menor duda de porqué había surgido.  
La muchacha seguía apoyada en la puerta sin tener la menor intención de moverse. Con cuidado para no asustarla, Rivaille dejó su ropa contra la silla y se acercó a ella.

Comenzó a acariciar con la yema de los dedos su mejilla. El roce le quemaba y su erección no hacía más que dolerle. Con deliberada lentitud apoyó su cuerpo con el de ella mientras seguía trazando suaves líneas en su mejilla a la vez que iba bajando por su cuello y continuaba en su clavícula.

Mikasa apenas se movió. Notaba la cercanía de su capitán y el corazón no hacía más que martillear con fuerza en sus sienes y amenazar con salirse de su pecho. Bajó los brazos hasta dejarlos uno a cada lado de su costado a la vez que le daba libre acceso a su cuerpo…

Rivaille al ver su actitud comenzó a acercarse mucho más. La besó en la clavícula, trazando una línea invisible allí por donde antes había acariciado. Continuó por su cuello haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda y subiera la cabeza dejándolo más expuesto. Avanzó determinado sobre su mandíbula a la vez que besaba suavemente su mejilla. Cogió su rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de dejarse llevar y besarla con furia.

El capitán la besaba con fiereza, dejando salir al animal que llevaba dentro y que había estado aprisionado tantos meses al no tenerla cerca. Acariciaba su esbelto cuerpo a la vez que la empujaba lentamente contra la cama.  
Mikasa se dejó hacer, ahora mismo su cordura estaba por los suelos y su instinto la nublaba. Quería más, desea más. Le desea a él. La mujer de su interior chillaba por su atención y esas súplicas se vieron recompensadas cuando el capitán le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos y apretar sus erectos pezones.  
La pasión les estaba consumiendo, a ambos. Nunca antes habían sentido la necesidad del uno y del otro igual que en ese momento. El capitán continuaba dándole placer a la vez que la pobre Mikasa no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir ante el contacto. Esto la excitaba, demasiado…

De pronto un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su pequeño juego. Rivaille le tapó la boca con la mano a la vez que continuaba lamiendo su pecho a la espera de que quién fuera que les hubiera interrumpido se largara cuanto antes. Pero no pasó. Continuaron tocando con más fuerza que antes.

Sin más preámbulos, el capitán la soltó a la vez que la besaba suavemente mientras le indicaba que se dirigiera al baño a esconderse mientras él se disponía a abrir la puerta...

* * *

**_Os dejé con las dudas, ¿eh? Me siento mala jiji _**  
**_Si queréis siguiente capítulo no olvidéis las reviews. ¡Nos vemos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a hola! ¿Qué tal cositas? La verdad no pretendía escribir hoy... Mañana tengo un importante examen de Filosofía en la Universidad y debería estudiar, peeeeero, me es imposible concentrarme. Me desperté a las 7:30 con la intención de repasar un poco y vi una imagen de Rivaille xMikasa en facebook que me inspiró a escribir la historia. Así que sin más preámbulos os dejo con el fic.**

**Recordad que podéis dejarme reviews con vuestras opiniones, ya sabéis que me animan mucho. ¡Un besito!**

* * *

Al despertar, Mikasa se sentía confusa y desorientada. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, tal y como debía, sino en una mucho más grande y cómoda. Un olor a limón y a sándalo invadió sus sentidos. Reconoció esa esencia, por lo que no le cupo duda de que se tratara de la cama del capitán.

No recordaba muy bien como había llegado allí. Lo último que vino a su mente fue cuando Rivaille abrió la puerta a la persona que les había interrumpido y que en apenas un abrir y cerrar los ojos desapareció. Ella salió de su "escondite" y estuvo esperándole. Posiblemente al ver que no volvía se quedó dormida.

Por primera vez desde que había pisado esa habitación se dio el lujo de estudiarla con detenimiento. A pesar de que hacía apenas unas horas que el capitán se había instalado allí se podía observar como tenía sus pequeños toques personales.

No era un lugar muy grande, apenas tenía una cama, una mesa con un silloncito y un armario. Pero aun así, su olor característico impregnaba la estancia y como no, estaba impoluta. Su obsesión con la limpieza podía llegar muy lejos…

De pronto la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener. Y ahí estaba él, con el uniforme y con la típica mirada huraña y fría de siempre. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentirse una intrusa en ese lugar.

−Será mejor que no salgas hoy de aquí. –dijo el capitán con un tono de frío e impasible.−Ya es muy tarde y no quiero que te vean merodeando por los pasillos con esas pintas… y mucho menos saliendo de mi habitación.

Ese comentario fue como una puñalada directamente en su corazón. No lo comprendía por mucho que lo intentara. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? La había besado y si no hubiera sido por la interrupción posiblemente hubieran llegado a más… Entonces… ¿por qué ahora volvía a ser esa persona que tanto odiaba?

Se notaba cansada, como si cientos de años se hubieran echado sobre su espalda. Ella le había abierto su corazón, algo que no hacía con nadie excepto Eren y Armin. Se sintió desolada y quiso llorar, pero no iba a darle el gusto. Mikasa se prometió que nunca volvería confiar y encariñarse con nadie por miedo a que le hicieran daño. Había roto esa promesa y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Escondió el rostro en su hombro y le ignoro con todas su fuerzas esperando a que se fuera, aunque para su desgracia él no iba a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo era su habitación y tenía todo el derecho a estar ahí. Resignada se levanto de la cama.

−¿A dónde te crees que vas? –pregunto el capitán.

−¿Acaso no es obvio? No pienso quedarme todo el día aquí con usted. –respondió Mikasa de una manera tan cortante que incluso la expresión del capitán cambio por completo.

−Creo haberte dicho que no puedes salir de aquí. Es una orden. Soy tu superior y como tal debes respetar mis indicaciones.

−Discúlpeme, señor, pero he de entrenar. No tengo tiempo para perder. –Mikasa le echó una mirada llena de veneno y rencor a la vez que pronunciaba estas palabras.−Algunos de nosotros debemos ser carne para los titanes la próxima vez que salgamos fuera de los muros, por lo que debemos entrenar duro, ¿no cree?

Esas palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. El capitán se puso violento y cogió su muñeca con fuerza a la vez que pasaba su brazo por la espalda inmovilizándola contra la cama en una llave.

−Creo que no estás en condiciones de replicarme nada, mocosa. –gritó enfurecido Rivaille. Mikasa notaba la cercanía de su capitán y eso no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa y algo peor… excitada.

Se encontraba boca abajo en la cama, con el capitán sobre su espalda inmovilizándola mientras le susurraba al oído. ¿Por qué incluso en una situación como esta deseaba que la tomara? El contacto se hizo mucho más notable cuando Levi le pasó un brazo por la cintura acariciando sus curvas.

Todo sentimiento y pensamiento cuerdo se estaba desvaneciendo al notar sus firmes dedos incrustarse en la carne de sus caderas. Con la mano libre Mikasa intentó forcejear, pero le fue imposible, la tenía bien sujeta. Notaba como pasaba la mano por debajo de su camiseta y acariciaba su terso vientre a la vez que iba subiendo hasta sus pechos.

Con un rápido movimiento la soltó de su agarre dándole la vuelta y quedando sobre ella a la vez que seguía acariciándole los pechos. La respiración de Mikasa se hizo pesada. Notaba el fresco aliento de su capitán en su cuello a la vez que trazaba invisibles líneas con su nariz antes de morderla con suavidad.

Bien, ese fue el último rastro de cordura que le quedaba. Rivaille notó como su erección no hacía más que crecer hasta dolerle. Aunque quisiera parar no podía hacerlo, más bien no quería… La necesitaba más que a nada. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir sus manos acariciándole, necesitaba que envolviera las piernas en su cadera a la vez que la embestía una y otra vez haciéndola gritar de placer.

El fuego le quemaba, no podía contenerse más, era imposible con ella cerca. Siguió acariciando sus pechos a la vez que con el muslo separaba sus piernas. Fue bajando trazando círculos sobre su vientre mientras le mordía el cuello con más fuerza provocando que gimiera.

No sabía muy bien que sucedió, pero en cuanto rozó el elástico de su ropa interior, Mikasa se levantó como si un rayo la hubiera partido. Aferrándose a su cuerpo a la vez que le tiraba una mirada llena de veneno y de odio. Sin más preámbulo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

* * *

En los días siguientes la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Tanto Mikasa como Rivaille habían evitado mirarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y qué decir sobre dirigirse la palabra. El capitán lo único que hacía era mandarla y hacerla entrenar más duro que a los demás. Cosa que la molestaba y enfurecía muchísimo.

Llegaba la noche y Mikasa caía rendida en su cama sin poder mover apenas un músculo. Estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. No comprendía por qué había huido. Deseaba _estar_ con él… Pero había algo en ese hombre que la hacía sospechar. Su mente le gritaba que se alejara de él, que no debían involucrarse y mucho menos en asuntos amorosos cuando la muerte les pisaba los talones.

Inconscientemente comenzó a recordar sus besos y sus caricias. El calor invadió su cuerpo una vez más. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podía necesitarle tanto? Resignada enterró la cabeza en la almohada intentando olvidar cada uno de esos momentos. Lo mejor era alejarse de él, lo sabía, pero su corazón le pedía lo contrario. El sueño no tardó en envolverla por completo a la vez que alejaba esos _dolorosos _momentos de su cabeza.

Rivaille se revolvía inquieto en su oficina. Apenas le prestaba atención al documento que leía puesto que su cabeza estaba en otro lugar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la echaba de menos… Esa maldita mocosa se había metido en su vida sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Pero no era seguro para ella permanecer a su lado, no ahora…

Recordó la noche en la que les interrumpieron.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

_Al abrir la puerta vio a Hanji y no le cupo la menor duda de que debía seguirla, aun si no decía nada. Era obvio que debía de dar explicaciones a su superior por esos meses de ausencia._

_En silencio caminaron por los tenebrosos pasillos hasta el sótano del edificio en donde se encontraban el resto._

−_Capitán, veo que ya ha llegado. –dijo Erwin con parsimonia mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café._

−_No es que precisamente me apetezca estar a estas horas de la noche en un calabozo con vosotros, pero es lo que toca… −contestó un impasible Rivaille a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sofá._

−_Lo entiendo. Bien, ¿qué información nos tienes? –Erwin enarcó una ceja a la vez que juntaba las manos sobre la mesa a la espera de que el capitán comenzara a narrar los sucesos._

−_En realidad… no mucho. –alegó un aburrido Levi. –Tras haber escapado del bosque me dirigí a la ciudad subterránea que hay en los muros. Tuve que vestirme con harapos para hacerme pasar por uno de ellos. No veas la de mugre y suciedad que había…_

−_Rivaille… al grano por favor. –le espetó un impaciente Comandante._

−_Oh, lo siento, no sabía que su paciencia se estaba agotando. –comentó irónicamente Rivaille. –Bien, de todas maneras averigüé varias cosas interesantes… Al parecer la policía militar está buscando a alguien en los bajos fondos. Se trata de una mujer y responde al nombre de Historia._

−_¿Historia? ¿Te refieres a Christa? –preguntó una emocionada Hanji._

−_¿Qué tiene que ver la señorita Renz en todo esto? –Rivaille no comprendía a qué se refería._

−_Oh, cierto, has estado ausente todos estos meses en los que se han desvelado varias… cosas… − alegó Erwin a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos dando a entender que comenzaba su explicación. –El verdadero nombre de Christa es Historia Reiss. Su familia alberga un gran secreto acerca de las murallas. Secreto que todavía desconocemos y que es crucial para nuestra investigación y para de esa manera acabar con los titanes… Ella misma nos lo confesó tras el incidente con usted por lo cual ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es protegerla, igual que a Eren._

_Rivaille quedó perplejo con la explicación. –Así que era por eso por lo que la buscaban… Bien, lo más curioso de todo era que los encargados de su búsqueda era la Policía Militar. Y no es que precisamente fueran por las buenas… Asesinaban y torturaban a los presos ante los civiles. Les quitaban las escasas raciones de agua y comida que tenían para que hablaran… En uno de mis ataques de ser buena persona, salvé a un joven que había pertenecido a la misma policía pero que al negarse de esos actos crueles habían intentado asesinar. Me comentó ciertas cosas interesantes… como que deseaban vernos muertos, tanto a usted como a mí, Comandante. _

_Todos se quedaron en silencio asimilando la información. Ahora comprendían mejor porqué no dieron tantas explicaciones de la supuesta muerta de Rivaille y porqué se negaban a hablar sobre los titanes que habían en las murallas. El enemigo no se encontraba solamente fuera de allí sino también dentro._

−_Toda precaución es poca. –dijo Erwin con una expresión sombría. –A partir de ahora no debemos involucrarnos con nadie. Los únicos en los que podemos confiar somos quienes estamos en esta habitación. Nuestro deber es proteger a Christa, bueno, Historia… y a Eren. No les daremos ninguna información, simplemente mantendremos la vista sobre ellos. Ojo avizor amigos._

_Cada uno de los presentes se fue retirando poco a poco hasta quedar Hanji, Erwin y Rivaille a solas. _

−_Rivaille, será mejor que te alejes de esa soldado. –Hanji lo miraba con precaución._

−_¿De qué estás hablando cuatro ojos? –reprochó un incomodo capitán._

−_Sabes a qué me refiero… A Mikasa. Aléjate de ella si no quieres que la maten contigo. Ahora mismo tú y el Comandante corréis peligro por investigar todo esto, no añadamos la muerte de esa chica sobre nuestras conciencias… −Hanji apoyó la mano sobre su hombro notando como el capitán se tensaba ante sus palabras._

−_Hanji tiene razón, Levi. No debemos meter a nadie en esto. – Erwin lo miró con frialdad. Esa simple mirada bastó para comprender que tenía razón._

_Necesitaba alejarse de Mikasa, para así poder mantenerla a salvo. Si tanto la amaba como decía hacerlo, su salud y bienestar estaban por encima de sus egoístas caprichos y deseos. Se prometió a su mismo que la dejaría ir aunque le doliera._

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

* * *

Odiaba recordar ese momento. Porque siempre incumplía su promesa… Apenas unas horas había intentando poseerla de nuevo, había sucumbido a sus deseos.

La impaciencia le estaba corrompiendo. No podía soportarlo más. Con movimientos sigilosos deambuló hasta la habitación de las mujeres. Más bien hasta la habitación que compartían Mikasa, Historia y Sasha. Se deslizó ágilmente por la oscura estancia hasta encontrar su cama.

Mikasa dormía plácidamente a la vez que murmuraba cosas incoherentes. Rivaille dejó escapar una risa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bella? Se sentó en la cama su lado a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza y su mejilla.

−Si simplemente supieras lo que me duele estar lejos de ti…

La muchacha pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras, pues abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en su cama. Le miró con curiosidad, como el rostro lleno de dudas y simplemente no pudo contenerse más.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro a la vez que posaba suavemente sus labios contra los de Mikasa. La aludida se quedó petrificada. El contacto duró poco, demasiado poco. Rivaille se disponía a levantarse cuando notó como Mikasa la cogía de la mano impidiéndoselo.

−P-puedes quedarte conmigo… si quieres…

El corazón de Rivaille creyó morir. Oír esas palabras de su boca fue lo último que imaginó que podría suceder en toda su vida. Volvió a la cama tumbándose junto a ella a la vez que pasaba un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y con el otro envolvía su cintura.

Le gustaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y la plenitud que sentía al estar así junto a ella. Mikasa giró la cabeza para darle un suave beso antes de que la conciencia la abandonase.

Rivaille comenzó a tararear a la vez que besaba su cabeza y aspiraba su aroma. Poco a poco su conciencia también comenzó a desvanecerse antes de que un último recuerdo invadiera su mente…

* * *

**¿No os parecen tiernos? Yo realmente muero de amor con ellos... Me alegró mucho el pequeño Rivaille x Mikasa en el capítulo 53 del manga jiji**

**Ya sabéis, dejadme reviews. ¡Muchos besitos!**


End file.
